Notice Me Senpai
by PinkBlossom23
Summary: (Y/N) is a shy, quiet high school girl. She has a big crush on the school's idol, Len Kagamine. But it appears she's not the only one. Len is always surrounded by his fangirls every day. (Y/N) thought he would never notice her. One day, she finally decided to do something and tried something different in hopes of getting noticed by him. Will she finally be noticed by her senpai?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the story. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

(Y/N) watched from far away as Len chatted with his fangirls. Every day is always the same. Len Kagamine, the cutest boy in school, would always be surrounded by girls falling down at his feet. Just a simple glance at him could bring a blush to any girl's face. Len is not only attractive, but he is very outgoing and polite as well. He's nice to everyone, including his fangirls. His grades are excellent, which means he gets straight A's all the way. He also does well in sports;but his talent lies most within singing and dancing. Of course, it's not surprising when he became the school's idol. In almost every girl's eyes, he's the ideal dream guy.

The leader of his fanclub is none other than Neru Akita. Besides texting on her beloved cell phone, she also loves to be around Len. She always attempts to catch his attention and keeps it for herself. She would practically cling to him whenever another girl comes around. Technically, she gets jealous easily. If it weren't for Len, all his other fangirls would have had to face her wrath and perish. She acts the nicest whenever he's there. But that all changes when his back is turned. No one would want to be on her bad side, especially when she receives the bill for her cell phone.

(Y/N) let out a sigh and thought, 'Who am I kidding? I have absolutely no chance with him!' She turned around and started walking to her class. She walked into the classroom and sat down in her seat by the window. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone rushed to their seats as the teacher came in. Len came in a few minutes later, fixing his glasses and catching his breath. He was stalled by his fangirls, as usual. Ms. Megurine sighed and said, "You are excused.". She understands his situation, since it happens quite frequently. Len nodded and walked over to his desk, which is next to (Y/N)'s.

During the whole class, (Y/N) was trying not to steal glances at Len. She didn't want to seem creepy. But she could sense Neru's glare piercing through her skull. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to ignore it. Once, Neru asked to switch seats with her, because she wanted to sit next to Len. But Ms. Megurine wouldn't allow it, so they had to stay in the same seats. Somehow, (Y/N) ends up sitting next to Len in every class they share. Neru gets jealous because of that. Her seat is always far away from theirs. Although, it's no trouble for her to be able to aim her glare at (Y/N). Making her uncomfortable is enough to satisfy her.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Just as (Y/N) took a step out of the classroom, a hand was put on her shoulder. Blinking, she turned and saw Neru. "You want to be noticed by him, don't you?" she asked. "I'll help you! I promise, he will notice you," Neru said, smiling sweetly at her. A little too sweetly. Why would she help her when she's obsessed with Len? She was even glaring at her just a minute ago! (Y/N) shook her head and said, "I'll pass." She could've sworn she saw Neru scowl for a minute there. "Oh, come on! It'll be easy peasy! Just follow me," she said, dragging (Y/N) along with her to the cafeteria. Now, she has no choice but to follow. Neru has a very strong grip!

They came to a halt when they arrived at the cafeteria doors. Smiling, Neru let go of (Y/N)'s arm and said, "After you!" When (Y/N) opened the door, a big bucket tipped and dumped garbage all over her. Her eyes were wide with shock. She never expected this to happen. Then again, Neru was acting suspicious earlier. But she was right. She certainly did get noticed by Len, along with everyone else in the whole entire school. Just...not in the way she wanted to. Now, she's covered in the school's disgusting garbage and the stench is torturing her nose. She walked, more like was dragged, right into Neru's trap. Her followers most likely set this up for her.  
"Would Len-kun like you now?" Neru asked loudly and laughed. Almost everyone was laughing at her. Everyone but Len. (Y/N) was looking down with flushed cheeks. She's never felt so humiliated in her whole life. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran out of the cafeteria. Unexpectedly, she ran into Ms. Megurine. "(Y/N), what's the matter?" she asked calmly, her eyes filled with worry. (Y/N) looked down and explained everything to her. After all, she's the teacher she trusts the most. Ms. Megurine nodded in understanding and said, "I'll have a talk with her. Just go home and take a shower, okay?".

(Y/N) nodded and walked out of the school, still holding her school bag. Her gaze stayed on the ground the whole time. When she got home, her mother gave her a worried look and asked, "Sweetie, are you alright? Your teacher called and told me what happened." (Y/N) just kept silent and walked upstairs to take a shower. When she finished, she walked to her room and flopped down onto her bed, letting her face land on her soft pillow. Her lip trembled and she started to cry. She cried for an hour, eventually falling asleep. Today turned out to be a bad day. She wasn't sure if she could go back to school tomorrow.

~Time Skip~

(Y/N) woke up and got off her bed, getting ready for school. Even though she was humiliated yesterday, she still have to go back there. Her attendance could affect her report card. She stopped and looked at her mirror, staring at her reflection. 'If I dress up as Neru, maybe then he'll notice me?' she thought to herself as she tied her (h/l), (h/c) hair up into a side ponytail. She unbuttoned two of the buttons on her school uniform shirt, like the way Neru does it. She went out the door and was off to school. When she arrived, she could hear whispers from every student she passed by. Some were even snickering and making fun of her. (Y/N) sighed and went straight to class, attempting to ignore all of them.

(Y/N) was listening to the teacher's lecture and taking notes. Suddenly, a folded piece of paper landed on her desk. (Y/N) stopped writing for a moment and looked at it curiously. The direction it came from was her left. Could it possibly be from Len? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, then opened the note and read it. It says:

 _Meet me at the rooftop after school.  
-Len Kagamine_

(Y/N) started wondering why Len would want her to meet up with him. It's probably because of what happened yesterday. After all, Neru's question was loud enough for everyone to hear. For all she knows, he's going to reject her and say that he hates her. (Y/N) sighed softly and went back to taking notes. She'll have to go to find out and confirm it.

~Time Skip~

School has ended and almost everyone went home. The hallways were silent, for once. (Y/N) gulped nervously as she took her first step on the staircase to the rooftop. 'Come on, (Y/N). You can do this!', she thought, giving herself a little pep talk. She continued walking up the stairs. Her heart beats with every step she takes. Soon, she is in front of the door. Putting her hand on the cool doorknob, she turned it and slowly opened the door. The sunlight blinded her for a few moments. After her eyes adjusted, she could see the famous Kagamine standing before her. Closing the door behind her, she walked up to him. "U-umm...what did you want to talk about?" she asked nervously. "I just wanted to confirm it. Was Neru telling the truth yesterday? Do you really like me?" Len asked, tilting his head to the side. (Y/N) tensed up and merely nodded. Silence was spread between them. It was starting to get awkward.

"I see you did something different with your hair today," Len said, smiling at her and breaking the silence. "W-well, I thought th-that you w-would notice me if...I d-dress up as Neru...", (Y/N) stammered, looking down at the ground and twiddling with her thumbs. Len looked down as well, making his hair cast a shadow over his eyes. Hearing no response, (Y/N) looked back up at him. They stayed silent for a while, not saying a single word. Then, Len took a step forward, making (Y/N) back away. She continued backing up until her back hit the wall. She looked up at Len with her curious (e/c) eyes, wondering what he will do to her. By this time, he's just a feet away from her. He took her hair band off, letting her (h/l) hair loose. "To be honest, I like you for who you are," he said, blushing and smiling softly. He leaned in close to her and whispered/added, "You'll always be noticed.". With that, he closed the gap between them.


End file.
